Steve Storme
"Killa Cali" | music = "Deathsmarch" by Cancer Bats | affiliation = The Anarchists | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | brandimage= | previous_efeds = | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=Steel | alignment = Tweener | wrestling_style = Hybrid | finisher = "End of Discord" | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = Altered Reality V (October 22, 2010) | record = 3-1 | winpct=75 | wins=3 | losses=1 | abilities= | championships = Currently none | retired = }} Steven Ashton (born January 17, 1986) better known by his ring name Steve Storme, is an American professional e-wrestler of Canadian descent, that currently performs for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. He is one half of The Anarchists with Seth Omega. Storme made his professional debut in 2007 and was soon touring the world; wrestling in Canada, Japan, Mexico and the United Kingdom. He came to prominance in America through his career on the U.S. independent circuit, winning over forty titles in multiple promotions. As a result of this, his large smark fanbase have coined him "The King of the Indies" although there has been a mixed reaction to his signing with LPW. Career The Anarchists In his first match for LPW, Storme teamed with fellow newcomer Kaptain "Kafu" Krossbones to defeat Cripsy and Jeff Watson in an elimination tag team match on the Altered Reality V pre-show. Storme pinned both opponents. Later in the night, he helped Seth Omega defeat Sean Jensen in a brutal Deathmatch, reforming their successful Indy tag team The Anarchists. At Homecoming 2010, Storme was paired up with Atlas Adams and despite not getting along, they were able to defeat Bobino and Killswitch in a tag team match. Storme pinned Bobino to continue his winning ways. That same night in the LPW Draft, The Anarchists were assigned to Insanity as the 23rd and 24th picks. The Anarchists lost to Big B. Brown and Wicked at Insanity LIVE from the Norfolk Scope after Brown hit his powerbomb finisher on Seth. They soon bounced back though with a major win over the top two Insanity draft picks, Jude Maxwell and cYnical respectively. At Insanity LIVE from Memphis, Storme pinned Maxwell to claim victory for The Anarchists. In wrestling *'Primary finishing move' **''End of Discord'' (Vertebreaker, sometimes while running) *'Secondary finishing moves' **''Broken Wings'' (Scissored armbar) **''Forgotten Works'' (720 DDT) - used rarely *'Moveset' **Backhand slap to an opponent's face **Double underhook brainbuster **Enzuigiri **Flying forearm smash **Moonsault **Multiple push-up facebusters **Multiple suplex variations ***Bridging exploder ***Northern Lights ***Saito ***Tiger **One man con–chair–to **Running high knee strike **Spike DDT **Springboard clothesline **Steel chair thrown into an opponent's face **Suicide dive **Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded corkscrew senton *'Nickname' **The King of the Indies *'Entrance music' **''"Deathsmarch"'' by Cancer Bats Match history † Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. See also *Steve Storme gallery External links Category:Wrestlers